Angel/Season 1
Category:Seasons Season One of Angel aired on the WB Network from October 5th, 1999 to May 23rd, 2000. It spanned a total of twenty-two episodes. The series is a spin-off of the popular TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which featured actor David Boreanaz as a main cast member in both a protagonist role and as an antagonist. Back on the side of the angels (pardon the pun), Angel finds himself leaving the one-Starbucks town of Sunnydale for the grit and grime of Los Angeles. He brings along with him another Buffy alum, Charisma Carpenter in the role of Cordelia Chase. Rounding out the initial main cast list is Glenn Quinn as sympathetic demon Allen Francis Doyle. Quinn's role in the series is replaced midway through the season by Alexis Denisof, who also made prior appearances on Buffy in the role of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. The back-end of the season also introduces the character of Charles Gunn, played by J. August Richards, who becomes a major player in future seasons. Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Joss Whedon - Executive producer; Creator * David Greenwalt - Executive producer; Creator * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * James A. Contner - Co-producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Tracey Stern - Producer * Tim Minear - Supervising producer * R.D. Price - Associate producer * Marti Noxon - Consulting producer * Christophe Beck - Composer * Robert J. Kral - Composer * Stuart Blatt - Production designer * Herbert Davis - Director of photography * Mark Westmore - Editor * Mark Goldman - Editor * Michael S. Stern - Editor * Regis B. Kimble - Editor * Casey O. Rohrs - Editor Directors * Bruce Seth Green * David Grossman * David Semel * David Straiton * James A. Contner * Joss Whedon * Michael Lange * Nick Marck * R.D. Price * Regis B. Kimble * Scott McGinnis * Thomas J. Wright * Tucker Gates * Vern Gillum * Winrich Kolbe Writers * David Fury * David Greenwalt * Douglas Petrie * Garry Campbell * Howard Gordon * Jane Espenson * Jim Kouf * Joss Whedon * Jeannine Renshaw * Marti Noxon * Tim Minear * Tracey Stern Episodes Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * Director and editor Regis Kimble is credited s Regis B. Kimble in this season. * Editor Mark S. Westmore is credited as Mark Westmore in this season. * Editor Mark Goldman is credited as Mark J. Goldman in this season. * Editor Michael Stern is credited as Michael S. Stern in this season. * Season one of Angel began airing at the same time as season four of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The season premieres of both programs aired on the same night. Notable episodes * "War Zone" - First appearance of Charles Gunn. Home video * Angel: Season One * Angel: The Complete Series See also External Links * * * Angel, Season One at Wikipedia * * * ----